The present invention relates to a system for handling fishing gears, viz. the transfer of a net formed fishing gear into a bin aboard a vessel, and is particularly intended fore use aboard pod or purse seine vessels in which it is of importance that a gear, such as a seine which is to be hauled after use, may be cleared for new setting as quickly and simply as possible.
In connection with fishing gears which are provided with loads along one edge, the ground, and with floats, cork, along the other edge, it is of importance that the gear, during setting, be orderly disposed in the gear bin, with the ground along one side of the vessel and the cork on the other. It is now usual that the gear is drawn by means of a winch at one side of the vessel, is then passed over in highly positioned pull roller arranged at the end of a boom and thence downwardly into a bin in which the crew is used to place the gear in order, a task which is both heavy and cumbersome, as the gear is arriving at a relatively high speed and may be very heavy.